


"Is this really necessary?"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [20]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Summary: I've thrown this together in about three minutes because *gestures vaguely around*life.  Don't want to break my streak by missing a day!
Series: Striketober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	"Is this really necessary?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've thrown this together in about three minutes because *gestures vaguely around* _life_. Don't want to break my streak by missing a day!

She is making last-minute adjustments to Barclay’s undercover outfit. 

His hair has been slicked down with a liberal quantity of gel.

He has been doused with _Cool Water_ so thoroughly that his eyes sting.

The top two buttons of the _awful_ shirt- blue pinstriped with white collar and cuffs- she’d insisted was essential have been popped open, revealing a gold chain.

Is she, ever so slightly, ripping the piss?

“Is this really necessary?”

He directs this question to Strike. Robin is surveying him as if he is dodgy plumbing.

“Don’t look at me, mate” his boss replies. “She’s the expert”.


End file.
